


Vacillate

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa is not always honest with herself when it comes to Lucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacillate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr account (pasdechat)  
> My first time writing FE fic, any feedback is appreciated.

Somehow, Severa is not surprised when she finds Lucina sitting alone in the middle of the forest, eyes closed and breathing even.  With a roll of her eyes and a minor amount of grumbling, she makes her way to Lucina’s side, settling next to her with an exasperated sigh.  “Honestly, I’ve lost track of the number of times I’ve told you to always have someone go with you only for it to fall on deaf ears.”

Reaching out, Severa hesitantly brushes Lucina’s bangs back, letting her hand linger against her forehead and trying to convince herself that it is only to make sure Lucina is not somehow falling ill.  She startles when Lucina’s hand comes to rest on her own.  Lucina blinks sleepily before her eyes focus on Severa and she shares a fond smile.  “There’s no need to bother someone when I know you’ll find me eventually.”

Huffing, Severa tries to pull her hand back but Lucina refuses to let go, shifting closer and resting her head against Severa’s shoulder instead.  Their fingers tangle together, Lucina’s thumb running along the back of her hand and Severa can feel the flush beginning to creep up her neck. She turns away, muttering under her breath.  “Idiot. What if someone found you before I did?”

Lucina yawns, her voice trailing off.  “…they wouldn’t stand a chance against you.”

Severa knows the blush is covering her face but she can’t quite bring herself to face Lucina after hearing those words, even as her breathing begins to even out once more. Pressing her free hand against her face, Severa lets out a deep sigh, wondering how Lucina always manages to make her heart race with such carelessly spoken words.  

Exhaling slowly, Severa chances a glance in Lucina’s direction, swallowing thickly when she notices long lashes fluttering against pale cheeks.  Holding her breath and slowly relaxing against Lucina, Severa waits for any sign that she might wake up, only daring to breathe again when Lucina remains asleep.

Moments later her heart is still racing, a dull ache in her chest as Severa tries not to overthink Lucina’s words.  She focuses on their fingers, still laced together and Severa closes her eyes, struggling to calm her nerves as she allows herself a moment to curl against Lucina’s warmth.

She waits a beat, gathering her courage and whispering softly.  “Of course I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”


End file.
